


Freckles' Week

by SaraSakurazuka



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Hogwarts!au, Hufflepuff!Marco, I'm late and I know, M/M, Marco Bodt Week, We needed it, he's my precious baby
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 08:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3889027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraSakurazuka/pseuds/SaraSakurazuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sfida: Marco Bodt Week<br/>Fandom: Shingeki no Kyojin<br/>Personaggi: Marco Bodt, (Sasha Braus, Jean Kirschtein)<br/>Pair: //<br/>Prompt: Precious Cinnamon Bun<br/>Numero capitoli: 1/7<br/>Generi: generale<br/>Avvertimenti: Hogwarts!AU, Hufflepuff!Marco, (non mi piace la cannella e non ho assolutamente idea che sapore possano avere i Cinnamon bun/roll)<br/>Rating: verde<br/>Numero parole: 255</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Precious Cinnamon Bun

**Author's Note:**

> Sfida: Marco Bodt Week  
> Fandom: Shingeki no Kyojin  
> Personaggi: Marco Bodt, (Sasha Braus, Jean Kirschtein)  
> Pair: //  
> Prompt: Precious Cinnamon Bun  
> Numero capitoli: 1/7  
> Generi: generale  
> Avvertimenti: Hogwarts!AU, Hufflepuff!Marco, (non mi piace la cannella e non ho assolutamente idea che sapore possano avere i Cinnamon bun/roll)  
> Rating: verde  
> Numero parole: 255

Marco Bodt adorava la lunga tavola imbandita per il tè pomeridiano, ottima pausa dai difficili compiti che venivano assegnati ogni giorno. Soprattutto dal docente di Pozioni. Ogni leccornia a cui riusciva a pensare magicamente compariva davanti ai suoi occhi prima o poi.

I suoi pomeriggi preferiti erano quelli in cui venivano serviti i deliziosi dolci alla cannella. Soffici rotolini ricoperti di glassa e dal gusto deciso e speziato. Accompagnati da un ottimo tè caldo, erano una prelibatezza che fuori da scuola raramente si poteva permettere. La sua madre babbana non li sapeva preparare, ed erano pochissime le volte in cui si recava in pasticceria.

Quando era a scuola, al sicuro tra le mura di Hogwarts, non si faceva mai scappare i suoi dolci preferiti. Anche quando doveva quasi fare la lotta con Sasha per chi avrebbe ottenuto l'ultimo Cinnamon Bun rimasto. E fin troppo spesso finiva per lasciarli alla ragazza, che lo guardava con gli occhioni da cucciolo e labbro tremolante, nemmeno stesse per morire di fame.

E poi c'era Jean. Jean che lo aspettava fuori dalla grande sala che accoglieva tutti gli studenti della scuola. Jean che se ne stava appoggiato al muro e lo guardava. Che sembrava imbronciato e quasi pareva fosse lì solo per caso. Ma Marco sapeva che il ragazzo stava aspettando lui, così avrebbero fatto un pezzo di strada insieme, per poi separarsi e andare ognuno verso il proprio dormitorio.

E come sempre, Jean gli avrebbe dato qualche Cinnamon Bun da portare con sé come spuntino mentre continuava a studiare.

 


	2. Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sfida: Marco Bodt Week  
> Fandom: Shingeki no Kyojin  
> Personaggi: Marco Bodt,(altri)  
> Pair: //  
> Prompt: Family  
> Numero capitoli: 2/7  
> Generi: generale, introspettivo  
> Avvertimenti: Hogwarts!AU, Hufflepuff!Marco  
> Rating: verde  
> Numero parole: 233

La prima volta che aveva preso il treno, la prima volta che aveva salutato i propri genitori al binario 9 ¾, la prima volta che il treno era poi partito, quel giorno aveva avuto quasi paura. Avere 11 anni ed essere da solo gli aveva messo un po' di timore.

Aveva conosciuto durante il viaggio un ragazzino biondo e uno moro. Il biondo, che poi si era presentato come Reiner, era al primo anno come lui, mentre l'altro, Bertholdt, era un Corvonero del secondo anno. E anche se li aveva appena conosciuti, gli sembrava di conoscerli da sempre. Erano poi stati raggiunti da una ragazza, con la pelle scura e delle lentiggini che potevano reggere il confronto con le sue. Si era seduta senza troppe cerimonie accanto a Marco, tempestando Bertholdt di domande e lasciando i due ragazzini basiti ad osservare il moro che sudava copiosamente mentre l'altra non batteva ciglio.

Quello era stato il suo primo viaggio verso Hogwarts. Quei incontri che gli erano sembrati così casuali poi si sarebbero rivelati importanti.

Quel casuale incontro sarebbe stato l'inizio di una famiglia. La famiglia con cui avrebbe trascorso i successivi sette anni. Una famiglia che si sarebbe allargata una volta che il Cappello Parlante lo avrebbe smistato tra i Tassorosso. Una famiglia che ogni anno avrebbe avuto nuovi membri e che avrebbe creato legami che sarebbero durati anche molto tempo dopo il diploma.


	3. Love is in the air

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sfida: Marco Bodt Week  
> Fandom: Shingeki no Kyojin  
> Personaggi: Marco Bodt, Jean Kirschtein  
> Pair: Marco/Jean  
> Prompt: Love is in the air  
> Numero capitoli: 3/7  
> Generi: sentimentale  
> Avvertimenti: Hogwarts!AU, Hufflepuff!Marco  
> Rating: verde  
> Numero parole: 286

Marco Bodt aveva conosciuto Jean Kirschtein sul treno che li avrebbe condotti ad Hogwarts quando stava per iniziare il secondo anno. Il treno era pieno, eppure lo scompartimento in cui sedeva il ragazzo era vuoto. Solo lui ed un bellissimo gatto nero dagli occhi che sembravano smeraldi.

Marco aveva notato lo stupore negli occhi del ragazzino quando gli aveva chiesto se poteva sedersi e quando poi gli si era presentato con un sorriso. Jean era ancora più stupito quando lui non aveva battuto ciglio al cognome che dopo tanta esitazione gli aveva detto.

Jean Kirschtein, smistato quella sera tra i Serpeverde come tutti i Kirschtein prima di lui, era diventato velocemente il suo migliore amico. Amico per il quale ben presto si era reso conto di provare sentimenti che andavano oltre alla mera amicizia. Sentimenti che si facevano sempre più forti e di cui lui non aveva il coraggio di parlare. Soprattutto non con Jean.

Anche se qualcosa si era finalmente mosso quando era al quinto anno e nessuno dei due era tornato a casa per le vacanze di Natale e trascorrevano la maggior parte del loro tempo giocando agli scacchi dei maghi nella Sala Grande.

Era successo subito dopo i rintocchi che davano inizio al Nuovo Anno. Era successo probabilmente a causa del Whisky Incendiario che qualcuno alla tavolata degli studenti era riuscito a comprare a Hogsmade. Anche se Marco sapeva bene che era una cosa che lui aveva desiderato da molto tempo. Non ricordava neppure com'era successo esattamente. Sapeva solo che ad un certo punto le sue labbra avevano incontrato quelle di Jean. E le dita di Jean erano tra i suoi capelli.

E lui aveva desiderato che quel bacio non finisse mai più.

 


	4. Holiday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sfida: Marco Bodt Week  
> Fandom: Shingeki no Kyojin  
> Personaggi: Marco Bodt  
> Pair: Marco/Jean(?)  
> Prompt: Holiday  
> Numero capitoli: 4/7  
> Generi: slice of life  
> Avvertimenti: Hogwarts!Au, Hufflepuff!Marco  
> Rating: verde  
> Numero parole: 178

I primi due anni che aveva trascorso ad Hogwarts, Marco era tornato a casa per le vacanze di Natale. I babbani della sua famiglia lo avevano riempito di domande sulla scuola, sulle materie di studio, sui suoi amici. Così gli aveva raccontato di Jean. Il suo migliore amico, che era rimasto a Hogwarts durante le vacanze. Il ragazzo gli aveva spiegato che i suoi erano partiti, e che tornando a casa sarebbe solo stato circondato da elfi domestici e forse qualche animale.

Quando Marco lo aveva raccontato alla sua famiglia, nonostante suo padre fosse in principio contrario poiché i Kirschtein non erano proprio tra i maghi più apprezzati, alla fine avevano costretto Marco ad invitare il giovane Serpeverde per Natale e avevano costretto Jean ad accettare.

Avevano diviso la camera. Un paio di volte anche il letto. E Marco si era svegliato con l'altro ragazzo avvinghiato a lui. Avevano passato delle vacanze di Natale piacevoli. Si erano scambiati dei regali, e Jean aveva per la prima volta in vita sua ricevuto dei regali babbani che scrutava con curiosità.

 


	5. Letters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sfida: Marco Bodt Week  
> Fandom: Shingeki no Kyojin  
> Personaggi: Marco Bodt  
> Pair: Marco/Jean  
> Prompt: Letters  
> Numero capitoli: 5/7  
> Generi: sentimentale  
> Avvertimenti: Hogwarts!AU, Hufflepuff!Marco  
> Rating: verde  
> Numero parole: 194

Il periodo estivo era quello che più odiava. Poteva vedere i suoi amici raramente. Soprattutto, non poteva vedere Jean. Anche se lo scambio epistolare continuava con una frequenza di una lettera a settimana. A volte erano lettere molto brevi, scritte giusto per informarsi l'un l'altro su come procedessero le loro vacanze estive. Altre erano più lunghe, e si raccontavano nel dettaglio cosa fosse successo, se erano partiti per andare da qualche parte, se avevano fatto qualcosa di particolare. Di solito le lettere più lunghe erano da parte di Marco. Gli raccontava della sua famiglia babbana, di come sua nonna avesse cucinato qualcosa, oppure di come in pieno agosto si metteva a sferruzzare dei maglioni che poi lui era costretto ad indossare.

Con cadenza regolare, il magnifico gufo dei Kirschtein portava le risposte di Jean. Jean che si lamentava di suo padre. Jean che gli diceva che voleva passare le vacanze con lui. Jean che gli raccontava dei posti che visitava con la famiglia.

Jean che gli diceva quanto gli mancasse, e Marco che gli rispondeva allo stesso modo. E cercava di ricordargli che l'estate sarebbe presto finita e che settembre era già alle porte.


	6. 60's Theme

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sfida: Marco Bodt Week  
> Fandom: Shingeki no Kyojin  
> Personaggi: Marco Bodt, altri  
> Pair: Marco/Jean(?)  
> Prompt: 60's Theme  
> Numero capitoli: 6/7  
> Generi: slice of life  
> Avvertimenti: Hogwarts!AU, Hufflepuff!Marco  
> Rating: verde  
> Numero parole: 310

Marco si sentiva osservato. Era una bella giornata di primavera, e lui e suoi amici stavano studiando in giardino. Ognuno una materia diversa, ed erano sembrati concentrati. Solo che lui si sentiva osservato.

“Marco, è da quando stamattina è arrivato il tuo gufo che te lo volevo chiedere. Che tipo di amuleto è?” Sasha aveva continuato ad osservare il suo polso, incuriosita da qualcosa che non aveva mai visto.

“E' solo un braccialetto di plastica. Anche di cattivo gusto, oserei dire.” Connie, nato da entrambi i genitori babbani, aveva preso la parola.

“Plastica?” L'attenzione di Sasha si era spostata sul ragazzo dai capelli cortissimi.

“Le case babbane ne sono piene.” Aveva bofonchiato Jean, non alzando lo sguardo dal libro.

“Le materie plastiche sono materiali organici  semiorganici a elevato peso molecolare , cioè costituite da molecole con una catena molto lunga, che determinano in modo essenziale il quadro specifico delle caratteristiche dei materiali stessi. Le materie plastiche possono essere costituite da polimeri  puri o miscelati -” Tutti si erano voltati verso Armin, che stava dando una spiegazione che nessuno aveva capito. Neppure quelli che vivevano nel mondo babbano. “...a Babbanologia parlavamo di quanto i babbani sappiano essere ingegnosi...” Il biondo era arrossito, grattandosi un po' la nuca mentre gli altri continuavano a fissarlo.

“Allora. Cos'è questo amuleto?” Sasha si era stancata di guardare Armin, rivolgendo di nuovo le proprie attenzioni su Marco e il suo strano bracciale fucsia con sopra disegnati dei fiori gialli.

“E' solo un braccialetto che mia nonna ha trovato in soffitta mentre metteva a posto. E si è ricordata che mi piaceva quando ero piccolo.”

“Marco, fratello. Gli hippie sono passati di moda, e quel bracciale ti rendi molto gay.” Connie gli aveva passato un braccio attorno alle spalle, e Marco era arrossito. Soprattutto quando aveva notato lo sguardo di Jean che si posava su di lui.

 


	7. Photo Booth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sfida: Marco Bodt Week  
> Fandom: Shingeki no Kyojin  
> Personaggi: Marco Bodt, Jean Kirschtein  
> Pair: Marco/Jean  
> Prompt: Photo Booth  
> Numero capitoli: 7/7  
> Generi: sentimentale  
> Avvertimenti: Hogwarts!AU, Hufflepuff!Marco  
> Rating: verde  
> Numero parole: 214

Avevano passato insieme le vacanze estive. Finalmente dopo anni ci erano riusciti. E per la prima volta da quando lo conosceva, a settembre non lo avrebbe rivisto. Marco aveva finito il suo settimo anno e Jean doveva ancora iniziarlo.   
Ma avevano passato due mesi interi a casa di Marco, girovagando per il mondo babbano che tanto incuriosiva Jean. Avevano passato due mesi fantastici, due mesi in cui avevano fatto tantissime foto. Babbane e magiche.

E una delle ultime sere si erano messi davanti al computer. Altra cosa che stuzzicava la curiosità di Jean. Marco aveva deciso che quella sera avrebbero fatto delle foto diverse. Qualcosa che alla fine sarebbe rimasto solo a lui, salvato in qualche cartella sul desktop.

Aveva avviato il programma, osservando l'espressione stupita di Jean.

“Ma siamo noi.”

“Si, e ora questo ci farà delle foto. Sorridi.”

La web cam aveva scattato la prima foto. Marco sorrideva in posa, Jean fissava lo schermo con gli occhi spalancati.

“Che stregoneria è questa?”

“Si chiama tecnologia. L'hai studiato a Babbanologia. Sorridi ora. Tra dieci secondi scatta un'altra foto.”

Marco si era voltato verso il biondo, sorridendogli. E Jean lo aveva baciato proprio mentre la foto veniva scattata.

Avrebbe tenuto anche quella foto, mettendola nel collage e aggiungendo qualche sticker a forma di cuore.

 


End file.
